Jake: Have Underwater Adventure
by Sai Kitty
Summary: JakeDirk. Mermaidstuck AU. Jake moves to Skaiia, a town on the coast, with his sister Jade to live with their Grandpa. Jade loves it there, and Jake is already starting to get used to the amazing things he finds in the ocean. There are so many adventures to have! Especially when he meets Dirk. Rated T for now but will probably change to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jake grinned, stripping off his shirt and kicking off his sandals as he ran into the ocean. He had been coming to this section of the beach to swim for a while now. Ever since he had moved here, a beach town by the name of Skaia, a little under a month ago. His mother had died and left him and his sister, Jade with their grandfather. No one else really went there to swim because of all the rocks and vegetation. But that was his favorite part. He always found something new to marvel over.

Jake swam further out until the waves didn't wash over him anymore and began treading water, looking up at the sky and smiling to himself. He took a deep breath before diving under water again. He grinned, watching colorful fish swim all around him.

Seeing what he thought was a large, orange and coppery fish swim by out of the corner of his eye, he spun around abruptly. There was nothing there. He dove towards the sea floor, watching a bunch of the different tropical fish as he made his way towards what looked like an opening under a very large rock.

Jake propelled himself upward, swimming up to the surface to take another deep breath before diving under again and gliding through the opening. He came up inside an underwater sea cave, he grinned, eyes widening. He had only ever seen things like this online before! "This is so cool!" he exclaimed, treading water and looking around in awe.

Jake pulled himself onto a large rock in the center of the cave, pulling his knees to his chest as he watched the water slowly lap at his tows. "I wonder if anyone else knows about this place."

Suddenly he heard quite a loud splashing sound from behind a group of rocks on the other side of the cavern as if someone had been swimming around. "Is someone there?" he asked, standing up. There was no answer, but Jake still felt the need to jump into the water and swim behind the rocks, only catching a glimpse of what appeared to be a large fish tail disappearing under water.

He took a deep breath, diving in after it. He opened his eyes underwater, seeing a trail of bubbles leading out of the cave in the opposite direction of the entrance he had come in by. He swam after it, struggling to keep up. Whatever it was, it was certainly fast. Jake tried keeping up with it even after it had changed directions multiple times, but he eventually needed to come up for air. He let himself float to the surface, gasping for oxygen.

Jake glanced around, having lost track of where the cove was. "Bullocks." he sighed to himself. The shore was probably on the other side of the cave. But he had tired himself out from swimming after whatever had left that trail. He leaned against a rock, still half treading water as he took deep breaths.

He eventually made it back to the shore, still wondering what it was he had seen. His older sister, Jade, who was 17, was at the shoreline waiting for him. No doubt to give him a ride back. Jake smiled tiredly, putting on his sandals and then picking up his shirt, drying his face off with it as he walked up to her.

"Did you have fun?" Jade asked, smiling, her hands on her hips.

Jake grinned back at her. "Yeah! You wouldn't believe all the cool stuff I see out here!" he told her, walking with her towards the road where she had parked her Jeep.

"I'm sure that's great and all," Jade started as they buckled themselves in. "but I still think you should swim in the beach behind Gramp's house, or one of the safer public beaches or something. Grandpa gets worried you know."

Jake rolled his eyes, leaning against the window, causing his hair to get the glass all wet. He watched the small drops of liquid drip from his soaking wet hair and onto his lap. "I know Jade." He said. "I'm careful."

Jade sighed, "You're getting my car all wet."

"You're the one who offered to give me a ride home." Jake pointed out. "I could have walked."

"You're the one who could have brought a towel with you to the beach."

"All right, whatever." Jake laughed, seeing that they were already home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you liked it please review! I usually only update fics when I have a certain number of reviews each chapter so maybe send it to your friends? ;3 I'll try to make the chapters a bit longer. This one was really only short because it's more of an introduction.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day, Jake was hanging out in the cave, his waterproof camera in his swimming trunk pocket. He had already taken lots of beautiful pictures and even a video of the tropical fish and the sea cave. He sighed, laying down on the rock. It was nice to have a place to get away from his siblings. He knew he wouldn't be able to come here as often when school started up. But that was still about a month away.

He curled up into a tight ball on the rock in the middle of the cave, it was nice to have a place to get away from Jade and her friends. He knew he wouldn't be able to come here as often when school started up. But that was still about a month away. He heard a swishing sound from the water behind him, turning suddenly to see what it was.

A boy about his age with completely white hair was looking up at him with bright coppery-orange eyes. Jake jumped in surprise, "You scared me there!"

The boy just smirked, watching Jake with amusement, a tail coming up to swish at the surface of the water next to him. "My name's Dirk."

Jake's jaw dropped in awe and disbelief. "I… I'm Jake." he stuttered.

"Nice meeting you Jake." Dirk laughed before moving down to swim, his tail moving behind him as he swam down.

"Wait!" Jake called after him, sliding into the water. "Where are you going?"

Dirk's head bobbed above the surface again and he moved closer to him, his facial expression softening. "Nowhere now," he chuckled.

"Are you seriously a mermaid? Are you wearing one of those fake tails or what?" Jake asked, suddenly having so many questions.

"Merman." Dirk corrected, "And yes. It's real," he reassured. Dirk hummed to himself before looking Jake in the eyes. "You're very interesting to ask a question like that. Have you seen people fake it before or something?"

"Yeah. People at aquariums do shows and pretend to be mermaids sometimes..." Jake explained. "It's not nearly as elegant as you though." he added, still staring at his tail.

"Oh, yeah. Right," he said, moving his hand to rub nervously at the back of his neck. He caught Jake glancing at his tail and moved it to the other side of him.

Jake frowned slightly. "I still can't believe your real." he mumbled. "Are there others like you?"

"Uh, not that I'm aware of," Dirk replied, looking away. Jake had the sudden suspicion that the merman was lying to him.

Jake grinned, "Can I take your picture?"

Dirk raised an eyebrow. "For what?" he asked wearily.

"Just so I can look at it later and know I wasn't dreaming. I won't show anyone else. And even if they see it they'll just think it's a fake tail or something." he said, biting his lip nervously.

Dirk looked at him and shook his head. "Maybe tomorrow. Wait, you're coming tomorrow, right?"

Jake smiled, "If you want! Does that mean I can see you again?"

"I suppose but I have to be careful. I can't get caught talking to humans or else I'll be in trouble," he murmured.

"With who? I thought you didn't know anyone else like you?" Jake smirked.

"Okay so maybe I do but that's a different story and if they know I'm, uh, talking to any form of human existence or whatever the fuck they call you guys, then I'll get yelled at or something," he rambled.

Jake smiled, treading water and trying to get a glimpse of his tail again, "I understand. Humans would probably freak if too many found out you guys Dirk nodded in agreement and tried moving his tail out of sight again. "Why so you keep looking at my tail? It's just, like, big fucking deal. The guy's got a tail on him."

"It's cool." Jake pointed out. "Don't tell me you don't find legs weird."

Dirk shrugged and rolled his eyes. "I had legs at one point in my life, you know? Of course I don't find them weird."

"You did?" Jake's eyebrow's scrunched in confusion. "How does that even work? I always though merpeople hatched from eggs or something... In stories I mean."

"It's complicated," he mumbled, trailing his finger down Jake's chest before pulling away from him slightly.

Jake blushed, "I don't have to be home for like an hour." he said, glancing at his watch. "You have plenty of time to explain it."

"I think I'll explain it another time, man," he said, smiling up at him.

Jake frowned, "Why not now?"

Dirk snickered at him and looked away. "It's not necessarily much of a growth cycle, I'll tell you that."

"Huh?" Jake was confused, "Well anyway I haven't seen a tail before so I find it interesting." he shrugged.

"You've never seen a tail on a fish?" Dirk asked.

Jake rolled his eyes, "Yes, but not on a person."

Dirk let out a laugh and smiled at him. "But you've seen fake tails."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Can I touch it?" he asked, blushing.

Dirk blushed a light red and blinked at him a few times. "Touch my tail?"

"Yes." he laughed slightly.

"Uh, sure, I guess," his tone sounded almost confused. Nobody had ever asked him that question before.

Jake swam over to where his tail was sticking out of the water, expecting it to be smooth from how shiny it was but instead feeling that it was quite rough, like sand paper. "It feels like shark skin." he observed, remembering the shark petting tank his mom had taken him and Jade to as kids when they went to an aquarium.

"Yeah, I know," he muttered. He moved his tail away from Jake and turned around.

Jake seemed almost disappointed, "So where do you live? Do you sleep? What do you eat?" he asked, suddenly curious about the boy's life as a merman.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up," Dirk teased. He smiled at him, his shiny teeth glowing as he looked away. "I think you probably know what I eat and where I live and sleep since you've read up so much about mermaids and mermen and what not," he said simply.

"I never said that." Jake replied. "And besides, they could be incorrect. Mermaids were always fiction. Until now, anyway."

"I can't necessarily show you where I live because they'll probably try to destroy you with their bare hands, I sleep and eat but I'd rather not discuss the diet because it's kinda gross," he explained.

Jake cocked his head, "Do you lure people to their deaths with singing? Are you guys like sirens?"

Dirk laughed at him for a moment, hearing him wrong, and shook his head. "No, we're not dolphins, man."

Jake laughed, "I said Sirens. Like from Greek myths. Wait, you probably don't even know about that, do you?"

He blinked up at him for a moment and shrugged. "I didn't necessarily go to school," he said softly.

"Oh, well they're these monsters in Greek mythology that lured men to their deaths by singing a beautiful song and yeah. It's hard to explain." Jake laughed, his legs going tired from treading water. He laid back, floating there.

Dirk hummed lightly to himself before watching Jake move onto his back. "No, we're not like the Sirens you mentioned. Pretty sure other Mer Clans are though," he murmured.

"So can you sing then?" Joke asked.

"I dunno. I'm not singing in front of you though," he teased.

"Well darn." Jake laughed, glancing at his watch. "Crap, I gotta go meet my sister. She's picking me up."

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, sinking down underneath the water.

* * *

**Wow. This chapter was a lot longer. Hehe. I forgot to mention that this is based off of a roleplay I did with a friend! :3 And of course Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. ((so does my soul)) Please review! :3**


End file.
